Asexué
by hentako
Summary: Malgré sa timidité maladive, Sakuno pose une question assez troublante à l'élue de son coeur. Comment va-t-il réagir ? ATTENTION, Il s'agit d'un LEMON, donc, si vous voulez en lire plus, à vos risques et périls ! RYOSAKU !


**Salut, c'est le premier lemon que je fais de toute ma vie, j'espère qu'il vous crains qu'il ne soit trop cru et trop vulgaire pour les âmes sensibles, alors gare à vous petits curieux de moins de 18 ans !**

**Ryosaku...**

**crédits : Prince of tennis appartient à Takeshi Konomi.**

* * *

Asexué

Qui aurait pu le croire ? Ryuzaki Sakuno, âgée de dix-sept ans, se trouvait seule avec le fameux Echizen Ryoma, chez lui. En tout cas, elle-même n'aurait pas cru qu'un jour cela puisse arriver.

Etant donné son savoir limité en anglais, sa grand-mère avait proposé (imposé) à Ryoma de lui donner des quelques cours de soutiens le week-end, pendant son temps libre. Elle en était à sa sixième séance et toujours pas de progrès. Non pas que le jeune bilingue soit un mauvais professeur, loin de là, il expliquait même mieux que son propre professeur d'anglais ! C'était juste que… Sakuno ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Avec une beauté pareille dans les parages, pas étonnant, que l'on ait constaté aucun progrès ! Avec ses longs cheveux verdâtres, hirsutes et soyeux qui retombaient légèrement sur ses longs cils qui entourant ses yeux félins couleur ambre…. Le plus étonnant était qu'il ne se semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Bien entendu, Sakuno n'était pas mécontente. Même si elle n'apprenait rien, elle avait tout le loisir de le reluquer et de graver chaque trait de son sublime visage dans sa mémoire.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, physiquement parlant, bien sûr, car étant donné qu'ils travaillaient dans la chambre du jeune homme et qu'il n'y avait qu'un bureau, il était normal qu'il soit côte à côte. Si bien que parfois, leurs genoux se frôlaient, au grand enchantement de la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

Mais leur proximité s'arrêtait là, car en cinq ans, leur relation n'avait fichtrement pas changé, et plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas se déclarer, au moins, ainsi, elle pourrait tourner la page au lieu d'atteindre comme une idiote, elle allait finir vielle femme si sa continuait. Car oui, le pourcentage de chance que Ryoma réponde positivement à sa confession était très poche de zéro, voire très négative.

Le plus étonnant dans tout cela avait été de remarquer que malgré sa croissante beauté, il n'avait jamais eu de copine, jamais approché une fille de proche ou de loin. C'était plus souvent l'inverse. Si bien que parfois, Sakuno se posait des questions… et si…il était….

- Ryuzaki, lis-moi cette phrase, dit-t-il en indiquant une ligne du texte qu'ils étudiaient

Ce jour-là, les deux lycéens se trouvaient dans la chambre du jeune joueur de tennis, à son bureau. Les parents du garçon étaient en déplacement et sa cousine passait la semaine chez ses parents.

- A-ano… Ryoma-kun, hésita-t-elle après avoir lu la phrase du texte, je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu es déjà entrain de le faire, répliqua-t-il nonchalamment sans quitter la fiche d'exercice qu'il corrigeait, mais vas-y.

Elle se sentit rougir. Les phrases cassantes, ce n'étaient pas ce qui lui manquait. Elle se tourna de trois-quarts ver lui en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son visage. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait être appelé pour rien.

Elle se lança.

- Se-serais-tu…

Elle se tripota les doigts, nerveusement.

- Hum ?

- Par hasard…

Il soupira bruyamment.

- Viens-en au fait, ordonna-t-il tout à coup

Surprise, tous les mots sortirent de sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter :

- Es-tu asexué ?

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se couvrit la bouche précipitamment, en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un affreux cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ?

Et les événements s'enchaînèrent. Son stylo rouge arrêta de survoler la feuille. Pendant un moment, ils n'entendirent plus que les tic-tacs du réveil.

Sakuno retint sa respiration. Elle se risqua malgré tout à lever la tête et constata avec effroi que ses yeux ambre étaient rivés vers elle.

- Pardon ?

- Euh…

Ce fut tout ce qui pu sortir de sa bouche à ce moment là. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne :

- Ou-oublie ce que je viens de dire...

- Tu penses que je suis asexué ? demanda-t-il, la surprise peinte sur son visage et les sourcils arqués.

- Non, enfin… peut-être… euh ! Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Il y eut d'abord un long silence. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que le monde entier retenait son souffle attendant avec impatience la réaction du jeune homme. En cette belle après-midi de juillet, même les oiseaux semblaient s'être tus.

Puis, Ryoma fit glisser sa chaise de sorte qu'il soit face à elle. Toute trace de surprise avait disparu, remplacé par une expression imperturbable dont on le connaissait bien.

- Non, répondit-il calmement en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, je ne suis pas asexué.

Sakuno détourna le regard, les joues écarlates.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

- Ah oui ?

Sakuno releva la tête précipitamment, ce rendant de nouveau compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?

- Euh ! Je veux dire…que… je… pardon, je suis désolée.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te prouver le contraire, déclara-t-il si proche d'elle qu'elle faillit en défaillir

Une expression espiègle accompagnée d'un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage en même temps qu'il réduisait la distante entre leur deux visages. Prise au dépourvue, Sakuno ne put que reculer, reculer, alors qu'il avançait, avançait, si bien qu'elle se retrouva bientôt au bord de sa chaise et qu'elle manqua de tomber. Et ce grâce aux bras agiles de l'élu de son cœur qui s'enroulèrent avec aise autour de sa taille.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle sentait déjà la chaleur de son souffle sur ses lèvres, d'où un hoquet de surprise s'échappa lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux hermétiquement.

Son premier baiser.

Son premier baiser !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et se précipita dans sa tête. Tout s'embrouilla en un seul instant, et son cœur sembla sur le point d'exploser. Chaque mèche de cheveux, chaque pulsation dans ses doigts, chaque parcelle de son corps battait et tremblait pour lui à cet instant.

Ce n'était pas qu'un baiser, en plus d'être son premier. Il s'agissait du premier contact intime qu'elle avait avec l'élue de son cœur : Echizen Ryoma. Etait-ce son premier baiser à lui aussi ?

Sakuno eut l'impression que la tête lui tournait, le savoir aussi proche la rendait complètement folle, hors de contrôle. Elle sentait la chaleur se propageait partout dans le corps et même à des endroits inhabituels.

Elle resta là, tandis qu'il faisait sa magie sur ses lèvres. Même s'il s'agissait d'un simple contact. Ses grandes mains se déplacèrent de sa taille à ses joues fiévreuses.

Puis tout à coup, le chaste baiser devint passionné.

Profitant du fait qu'elle semblait en état de choc, Ryoma en profita pour pencher son visage sur le côté afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Grisé par la situation, il fit glisser sa langue sournoisement sur les siennes.

Sakuno, écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard moqueur de Ryoma. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies et Ryoma semblait se délecter de sa panique, car en plus de la sensation de sa langue chaude et humide, elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

Elle fut tellement prise de vertige qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait, tout ce temps, retenu sa respiration.

Elle se recula.

- R-Ryoma-kun… Qu'est-ce que ?…haleta-t-elle

A peine eut-elle le temps de prendre deux bouffées d'air, qu'il plaquait déjà ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et en explora chaque recoin.

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Sakuno. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir heureuse ou embarrassée, tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'embrasser procurait une sensation si agréable, si chaude si… si tout. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer. Elle ne savait comment s'y prendre, comment répondre, elle se laissait faire et laissait Ryoma entremêler leur deux langues. La sienne avait goût de raison, sans doute à cause de la canette de ponta qu'il avait bu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cette pensée la fit encore plus rougir (si cela était possible), car si elle pouvait sentir le goût de sa langue sur la sienne, cela voulait dire que leur salive se mélangeait.

Ryoma saisit alors les bras de la jeune fille aux longues tresses et les passa autour de son cou.

Hypnotisée par leur baiser, Sakuno se laissa faire et sentit les bras du jeune homme s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement et constata avec surprise qu'il l'attira contre lui.

Il la souleva de sa chaise et la fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle n'accorda pas d'importance au fait qu'elle soit en jupe et qu'à présent la majeure partie de ses cuisses étaient dévoilées, elle était beaucoup trop occupée à tenter de suivre le mouvement de la langue de Ryoma.

Des bruits de succion résonnèrent dans la pièce, et devinrent de plus en plus bruyant.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son tuteur, et l'entendit même lâcher un…un grognement.

Et ce fut ce qui déclencha tout.

La main gauche du jeune homme glissa peu à peu jusque ses hanches, puis jusque ses fesses, qu'il attrapa fermement dans chaque main.

Sakuno s'arracha du baiser en arquant le dos et lâchant un énorme soupir de plaisir. Elle fut tellement embarrassée qu'elle avait du mal à croire que ce bruit érotique sortait de sa propre bouche. Pire encore, qu'Echizen Ryoma, le prince des glaces, qui ne souriait qu'une fois par siècle, lui saisissait les fesses.

Elle vit Ryoma afficher un sourire narquois. Un filet de bave s'échappait de ses lèvres rendues rose à cause du long baiser.

- Ryoma-kun ! s'écria tout à coup Sakuno

A une vitesse inconnue de l'homme, les mains de Ryoma étaient passées de ses fesses à sa poitrine. Des frissons la parcoururent lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains sur sa peau nue, sous sa chemise. Elle se mit à haleter de plus en plus fort.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous son soutien gorge et il se mit tout à coup à malaxer ses seins. Sakuno tenta vainement de l'arrêter, mais toutes ses protestations se transformèrent en soupire.

- Ah… Ryo…ma…

Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put d'éviter son regard. La sensation que lui procurait Ryoma ne lui était pas désagréable, mais elle se sentait si embarrassée et vulnérable ainsi. Elle voulait que cela cesse, mais d'un autre côté elle voulait qu'il n'arrête jamais, et qu'il… qu'il lui procure plus de plaisir.

Elle cacha son visage avec ses mains.

- Che ! Fit-il comme contrarié

Tout à coup, il passa un bras sous ses jambes et la transporta jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea sur le dos et d'un même mouvement passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux les libérant de ses tresses. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il fit envoler tous les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant sa poitrine.

Sakuno lâcha un cri de surprise et tenta du mieux qu'elle pu de se cacher.

- Non, Ryoma-kun, gémit-elle au bord des larmes, je ne peux pas…ne regarde pas…

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de sourire malicieusement avant de passer à l'attaque. Ses mains s'emparèrent de sa poitrine et il recommença à les masser, avec douceur au départ, puis de plus en plus férocement.

Sakuno ne put que lâcher des soupirs, totalement sous l'emprise de Ryoma. Il lui mordit la lobe et lécha son oreille, parcourut son cou de baisers mouillés et mordilla sa clavicule, tout en tripotant ses tétons.

- Ah…han…

Il baisa, lécha, suça chaque parcelle de sa peau laiteuse, laissant des trainées baveuses et cramoisies. Sa tête approcha dangereusement de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, rouge de honte tenta de le repousser, mais fut immédiatement maîtrisée par Ryoma qui plaqua ses deux poignés d'une main sur le lit.

Puis sa bouche se referma sur l'un de ses tétons qu'il suça avidement. Un long cri s'échappa des lèvres de Sakuno qui ne chercha pas à le repousser pour autant. Ses halètements allèrent crescendo, tandis qu'il commença à mordiller le petit monticule rose.

- Ngh…Ah… hum…

De sa main libre, Ryoma glissa sa main sur ses jambes avant de remonter sur ses cuisses.

- Non, Ryoma-kun !

Il n'écoutait plus, sa main passa sous sa jupe et atteignit sa culotte, sentent l'humidité de l'intimité de la jeune fille, une expression satisfaite se peignit sur son visage. Et il frotta.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! s'écria Sakuno en arquant le dos

Inconsciemment elle se mit à écarter les jambes ce qui satisfit grandement le jeune homme. A présent, il avait un meilleur accès à son intimité. Son index frotta avidement son clitoris d'avant en arrière à travers le tissus mouillé, et avec son majeur, il frotta l'entrée de son vagin en faisant des cercles.

- Hum ! HUF ! Ah ! Ryo…ma-kun !

* * *

Ryoma se délectait de la situation et les cris érotiques de la jeune fille l'excitaient de plus en plus. Il se risqua à lâcher les poignées de la jeune fille et vit qu'elle se cacha le visage. Bien que ne plus voir son visage exprimer le plaisir le dérangea un peu, il constata avec satisfaction qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter.

Parfait.

Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes en les soulevant par l'arrière des cuisses et contempla sa féminité avec fascination, car bien qu'il avait cessé l'entreprise, le liquide ne cessait de couler à flot rendant bientôt le morceau de tissus totalement transparent.

Il passa son index derrière sa culotte et toucha l'intérieur chaud et humide de sa féminité. Sakuno gémit plus fort. Cela ne sembla pas lui déplaire. Au contraire, lorsque Ryoma décida d'enfoncer son index dans son vagin, ses jambes s'écartèrent plus encore. Il retira son doigt.

- Ah… Ryoma-kun…

Il perdait le contrôle. S'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt ce petit jeu, ils allaient, tous les deux, avoir de sérieux ennuis. Mais comment faire ? Alors que sa main relevait déjà sa culotte rose sur ses cuisses dévoilant entièrement sa féminité, ouvertement exposée par ses jambes écartées. De minces filets de liquide opaque se détachaient de sa féminité frissonnante.

Ryoma y introduit son majeur. L'intérieur était chaud et très serré. Ryoma se demanda même quelle sensation cela procurait à Sakuno. Au vu de ses réactions, cela devait être très agréable.

- Does it feel good ? demanda-t-il dans un anglais parfait

Il était sensé lui donner des cours d'anglais, n'était-ce pas un moyen comme les autres de lui vérifier ses connaissances.

Il la vit hocher la tête avec hésitation, avant de murmurer en japonais une réponse incompréhensible. Il enfonça plus loin encore son doigt. Les gémissements allèrent de pair.

- Ah ! Oui ! s'écria-t-elle

A l'intérieur de son intimité, il releva son majeur. Sakuno releva son bassin en hurlant.

- In english.

- Y-yes !

Ryoma sourit de toutes ses dents, et entreprit d'effectuer des va-et-vient avec son long doigt. Il constata même avec surprise qu'elle se mit à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière en rythme.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes.

Il releva sa jambe droite et étira l'entrée de son vagin, causant de nouvelles plaintes. Il y inséra un doigt de plus et accéléra la cadence. Ses hanches se déplacèrent de plus en plus vite et ses halètements allèrent de pair. Ryoma aussi se prit à haleter et à gémir avec elle. Son jean devint de plus en plus serré, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : libérer cette pression et enfoncer plus qu'un doigt dans son intérieur.

Il inséra un troisième doigt, et les courba vers le haut afin d'agrandir son entrée.

Les mains de la jeune fille complètement nue, agrippèrent les draps souillés en même temps qu'elle émettait des cris de plaisirs de plus en plus brefs et rapides.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Ryoma émit un grognement, presque animal. Son regard rempli de luxure était rivé vers la jeune fille allongée. Sous la torture du plaisir, de la bave coulait de ses lèvres charnues, quelques longues mèches retombaient sur son visage presque fiévreux.

Les va-et-vient devinrent, tout à coup, beaucoup plus rapides, et Sakuno y répondit positivement : le mouvement de ses hanches, le volume de ses gémissements et le rebondissement de ses seins sur son torse.

Ryoma ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il voulait tout d'elle, ses expressions, ses lèvres, son cou, ses seins, ses jambes, sa féminité.

Ryoma appuya sur son clitoris du pouce, en même temps qu'il allait et venait avec ses trois doigts. Puis, il tira dessus. Il sentit Sakuno se crisper, et son ouverture se serrer.

Et il s'ensuivit d'un cri strident.

- Ah ! Ryoma-kun !

Soudain, une quantité remarquable de liquide opaque s'échappa de son intimité et dégoulina sur sa main gauche. Essoufflée, Sakuno respirait bruyamment, sa poitrine surmontée de ses tétons tendus se souleva et s'abaissa en même temps que sa respiration.

* * *

Après un moment, Ryoma retira ses doigts, et Sakuno gémit.

Puis, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sakuno fut la première à se détourner. Il s'empara alors des draps souillés et se cacha du jeune homme en face d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Certes, elle était folle de lui, mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'ils aillent si loin juste pour une simple question.

Comme on disait souvent « la curiosité tue le chat », et elle était morte. En tant que femme, elle se devait de se préserver jusqu'au mariage, ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le bon.

Ryoma était le bon ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Elle s'était même laissé faire sans qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait, mais, c'était comme si. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais si marier.

- Ça ne sert à rien tu sais, dit Ryoma au bout d'un moment

Sakuno lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Ryoma semblait prendre la chose très facilement. C'était comme si elle lui avait demandé le temps qu'il faisait. Il devait être asexué, finalement, il n'avait même pas réagit devant son corps nu.

- De te cacher je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant, j'ai vu plus de partie de ton corps que personne n'en a jamais vu.

Il remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

- Et que personne d'autre que moi ne verra jamais.

Sakuno releva brusquement la tête. Son rouge aux joues était de nouveau présent. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Plus vite que lors de leur activité.

- Avait-elle bien compris ?

Ryoma sourit. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un sourire malicieux, ou même d'un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Un sourire sincère, comme elle en avait toujours rêvé.

- Je t'aime ! lâcha-t-elle tout à coup

Elle fut encore surprise de ce qu'elle disait. Décidément, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa bouche.

- Je sais, répondit-il en saisissant sa main gauche.

Il posa son genou tout près d'elle, et posa soudainement sa main délicate sur le bas de son ventre, sous sa ceinture.

Les joues de Sakuno tournèrent au cramoisi.

- Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il sournoisement

Sakuno écarquilla les yeux, se détourna et tenta de retirer sa main, mais Ryoma tint sa main sur la bosse au sommet de son jean.

- Dis-le, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque en saisissant son menton de sa main libre

Elle secoua la tête, en rougissant de plus belle.

- Dis-le.

- U-une… érection.

- Bien, dit-il en réduisant la distance entre leur deux visages, et donc ?

- Tu n'es pas…asexué.

Il tira doucement le drap vers le bas, Sakuno, quoi qu'hésitante au début, laissa faire.

- Alors tu vas m'arranger ça, susurra-t-il,n'est-ce pas Sakuno ?

_Zip._

* * *

J'espère que ce one-shot juteux (désolée pour le jeux de mot pourri et érotique) vous a plu.

Je ne suis pas forte dans ce genre de domaine, mais je voulais me lancer.

Hé oui, vous pouvez m'appeler perverse ou je ne sais quoi... héhé et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis encore vierge. héhé.

A toute, pour de nouvelle histoire cochonne !

Hentako

ps : désolée pour les fautes, je me suis pas relue, j'avais trop honte.


End file.
